goops_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Bing
Bing is a lime green gooptar created by Justin Wolfe and the one of the protagonists of the Goop's World series. He is always seen wearing a pair of brown glasses, as well as a large red bowtie and a white dickey with red buttons. Bing makes his debut appearance in Goop's World, help Goop on his adventure to defeat King Grex and save Blossom. He is one of the main characters of almost every Goop's World series game. A while back, Goop, Bing, and Draclo made their way to the Gooptar Kingdom. Sometime after Goop's World: Opal HQ, Bing's labratory is invaded by Emperor Silas Kranos, a cyborg from the planet Fellia. He then goes on an adventure with his robot sidekick Wiggles and an arsenal of bizarre weaponry. Name origin Bing's name is derived from the search engine Bing, due to his nerdy, know-it-all nature. Personality Bing primarily serves as a character foil to Goop. Whereas Goop is cocky, sarcastic, and hard-headed, Bing is careful, worrysome, and a bit of a stick-in-the-mud. He is always one to carefully plan out each step of his battle plans, and is, of course, always one to put a stop to any of Goop's schemes. Due to his careful planning of the future, he doesn't always have a plan for the present, leaving him vulnerable in a hot spot. He isn't a fan of going on adventures, unlike Goop and Draclo. He does, however, have a soft spot for his beloved girlfriend, Tawnya. In both Goop's World: Opal HQ and Bing: Powered-Up, he is shown to have a knack for inventing, having invented such devices as the Heli-Helmet, the Bing Scope, and T.G.I.F.. Abilities Bing is an extremely intelligent gooptar, and so he creates most of the battle plans for he and his friends, as shown in Goop's World: Opal HQ. He is a tactical genius. He is also proficient as inventing, having built such devices as the Heli-Helmet, the Bing Scope, and T.G.I.F.. In Goop GP, Bing can spray a puddle of icing on the ground behind him, slowing down enemy racers. Voice actor Unknown History The first event of importance involving Bing is before the original game, when he, Goop, and Draclo make their way to the Gooptar Kingdom and make their home. A year after he makes his home, Bing is watching the Gooptonia News when he sees that Princess Blossom has been kidnapped by King Grex. He then uses his Floating Monitor to help Goop reclaim the Magic Opals and save the Princess. One year later, Bing must once again help Goop go on another adventure after the evil King Grex, now a ghost after being devoured by Magmass, tears apart the Ethereal Veil, causing the Real World and the Spirit World to mash together. Two years later, Bing finds himself and the kingdom under attack by the evil king (who is now a robot version of himself possessed by his spirit) and the bounty hunter Frogrump. However, as the attack begins, Grex's army itself is attacked and defeated by the army belonging to Dr. Oktor Von Derwiff. Goop, Bing, and Tawnya decide to make a temporary truce with Frogrump and King Grex. Bing and company take it easy for a while, participating in sporting events such as go-kart racing and playing a football-like sport. Sometime after Goop's World: Opal HQ, Derworx is invaded by Emperor Silas Kranos, a cyborg from the planet Fellia, while Bing is scavenging for parts. He then goes on an adventure with his robot sidekick Wiggles and an arsenal of bizarre weaponry. Two years after the events of Opal HQ, Bing and Goop are once again called back into action by Shifta, a Shift Sprite whose entire race has been enslaved by the evil King Grex. He sets up a mobile lab in Grimes Square to help Goop create custom transformations. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, Bing did not exist. *Bing's signature color is Lime Green. *Bing appears in the Toshiko-developed crossover brawler, Toshiko Crash-Up. *Bing appears as a purchasable costume in Origin, another Toshiko title. *''Goop GP'' is the only game where Bing has no English lines. *''Goop: Minion Warfare'' is the only game in which Bing does not appear. *In the original Goop's World, Bing is 23. In Goop's World 3: Shifted, he's 28. *In Goop's World 2: Paranoia, Bing is transformed into a cyborg. Gallery Bing's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters from Goop's World Category:Characters from Goop's World 2: Paranoia Category:Characters from Goop's World 3: Shifted Category:Characters from Goop's World: Opal HQ Category:Characters from Goop GP Category:Characters from Goop: Powerball Category:Characters from Bing: Powered-Up Category:Heroes Category:Gooptars